Just So You Know
by princesssarah7
Summary: A songfic about how Jake truly feels about Miley. Song is Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney and NO I do not own, write, or sing it!


**Just So You Know**

Hannah Montana Songfic

**A/N: **An idea I got while writing a chapter for _Tour Of Love._ Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jake's P.O.V.**

_SO_ you're probably thinking I'm totally pathetic. I mean, I'm Jake Ryan-hottie of the year, could have any girl I want. But there's only one I want...

_I shouldn't love you but I want you  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not _

_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

Her name's Miley Stewart. You're average girl. Not rich, pretty, or snotty. Just _perfect..._

No matter **what** I do I can't stop thinking of her. Her eyes, smile, everything...Oh here she comes.

"Hey Jake." She said, smiling at me.

"H-h-hey Miley." I said. What am I doing! Looking like a **fool!**

"I need to tell you something." Miley said looking away nervously.

"Yes?" I was excited...maybe this is what I've been wanting to hear the whole time!

_Just so you know _

_This feeling's taking control of me _

_And I can't help it _

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now _

_Thought you should know _

_I've tried my best to let go of you _

_But I don't want to _

_I just gotta say it all _

_Before I go _

_Just so you know_

"Well, I-" Lilly interrupted us though.

"MILEY! We have to go to the bathroom before 7th!" And she pulled Miley away.

Will I ever win...I turned and walked toward my 7th period class. Luckily, I had that class with Miley and sat right next to her. Maybe we can finish that conversation...

**--Moments Later--**

"Hey Jake," Miley said to me, "Sorry about earlier."

"It's fine. So...what were you going to say?"

_It's getting hard to be around you _

_There's so much I can't say _

_Do you want me to hide the feelings _

_And look the other way _

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not _

_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

Of course, right when I said that something happened.

"MR. RYAN AND MS. STEWART! DETENTION BOTH OF YOU! NO TALKING!"

"Are you SERIOUS!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Would you like me to make it a week?" He replied sternly.

"No sir..." Well, I couldn't let this stop me. I WOULD find out what Miley had to say!

_Just so you know _

_This feeling's taking control of me _

_And I can't help it _

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now _

_Thought you should know _

_I've tried my best to let go of you _

_But I don't want to _

_I just gotta say it all _

_Before I go _

_Just so you know_

I took out a sheet of notebook paper and began to write her a note. _Miley-sorry about that...I feel horrible..._I folded it and passed it to her. Seconds later she passed it back.

_Don't worry about it, it was my fault too!_ She's so sweet...okay now the main part. _So...what were you going to tell me?_ I passed it to her. She read it and began to tap her pencil nervously, then wrote. Right as she was passing it back, Mr. Wood snatched it up. Okay, all these interruptions are getting old!

"Passing notes eh? Make that 2 days of detention Jake and Miley!"

And again I looked at the now blushing Miley and mouthed the words _sorry._ We sat quietly for the rest of the period until the bell finally rang. Okay, school's OUT! **No more interruptions.**

"Miley, I have to talk to you!"

"Me too Jake. How about we go to the back of the school? By the elementary playground?"

"Okay." So we walked out back. Hmm...this place seems romantic enough. We sat on the swingset.

"Okay...who should go first?" Miley asked me.

"I...I'll go." I said..._here it comes..._

_This emptiness is killing me _

_And I'm wondering why I've waited so long _

_Looking back I realize _

_It was always there just never spoken _

_I'm waiting here...been waiting here_

"Miley-I-I...like you. More than a friend. More than anything in the world...I know that you don't really like me and you think I'm an ego-maniac but if you just give me a chance I'll-"

I didn't finish that last sentence. It was then that we grew closer, closer, _closer..._and finally our lips touched into one long awaited kiss. It was magic...

_Just so you know _

_This feeling's taking control of me _

_And I can't help it _

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now _

_Thought you should know _

_I've tried my best to let go of you _

_But I don't want to _

_I just gotta say it all _

_Before I go _

_Just so you know_

"Me too." Miley said, resting her head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes, I grabbed her hand and we walked into the sunset. Who says there isn't always a happy ending?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Fluffy fluffy fluffyness! Lol, well I hope you all enjoyed this story! And I'd love some reviews about it! Your opinions, advice, whatever! Thanks! And be sure to check out my other stories too!


End file.
